dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Art
Treasure Art are pieces of high quality artwork unlocked by completing certain requirements, in most cases completing a quest. List of Treasure Art The art is ordered in the way in which it most likely will be unlocked following the quests and game progression, not the order in which they appear within the game menu. #Honey Buzzards, Eaters of Wasps by Haruka Kawamura. Unlocked by completing the quest Help the Honey Buzzards. #The Dark Elf Beastmaster by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Beastmaster. #Fungi Researchers by Emika Kida. Unlocked by completing the quest Delicacy Delivery. #Javleen the Hero by Kentaro Onishi. Unlocked by completing the quest Reclamation of Honor. #Spider Silk Mantle by Yasuhiro Fujiwara. Unlocked by completing the quest Morgan's Web. #Elliot Pid, Explorer Extraordinaire by Akira Murakami. Unlocked by completing the quest Ship Sleuthing. #Hellhounds by Haruka Kawamura. Unlocked by completing the quest Must Love Hellhounds. #Henritta's Dolls by Akira Murakami. Unlocked by completing the quest Henritta's Automatic Doll. #Tree Tumult by Ryo Kobayashi. Unlocked by completing the quest Forest Clearing. #Owlbear Parent and Cub by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest The Owlbear Menace. #Saint March Rosa by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Search and Resurrection. #Harpy Chicks by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Harpy Adoption. #Dragonriders by Yasuo Shirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Steal Wyvern Eggs. #Giant Worms by Emika Kida. Unlocked by completing the quest Doom Cocoons. #Children of the Labyrinth by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Rescue the Children. #The Blood Countess by Koichi Maenou. Unlocked by completing the quest Save the Seamstresses. #The Genie's Harem by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Release the Genie. #Golem Master by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Decipher Golem Runes. #The Corrupted Magician by Emika Kida. Unlocked by completing the quest Peer into the Past. #The Gazers' Homeworld by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Soul Gazing. #Gladiator by Yasuhiro Fujiwara. Unlocked by completing the quest Crush Hydeland's Enemies. #Midsummer Night's Dream by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest A Midsummer Day's Request. #Amazon Hunters by Yasuhiro Fujiwara. Unlocked by completing the quest Rite of Passage. #Deinonychus by Yukitsuna Maeda. Unlocked by completing the quest Draconic History. #Sea God's Envoy by Tomoyo Shimabukuro. Unlocked by completing the quest Kill Killer Fish. #Mutation by Yasuo Shirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Reacquire Research. #Death Zeppelin by Yasuhiro Fujiwara. Unlocked by completing the quest Flying Fortress Blueprints. #Lord of the Undead Swordsmen by Akira Murakami. Unlocked by completing the quest Best of the Dead. #Slayer of 40 Thieves by Emika Kida. Unlocked by completing the quest Open Sesame. #The Harpy's Charms by Haruka Kawamura. Unlocked by completing the quest Harpy Problems. #Banshee by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Mysterious Whispers. #Lima Ray the Witch by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Lima Ray's Resurrection. #Vampire Hunter by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Church Cover-up. #Dragonkin by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Hunt for the Forbidden Text. #Dead Man's Party by Yasuhiro Fujiwara. Unlocked by completing the quest Dead Master's Party. #Dark Crystal by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Crystal Collection. #Hell Evangelists by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Informer. #Sinful Succubi by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest A Monk's Struggle. #Arachne by Akira Murakami. Unlocked by completing the quest Magic Carpet Secrets. #Scylla in the Depths by Yasuo Shirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Submerged Memories. #The Mythical Sea Serpent by Akira Murakami. Unlocked by completing the quest Living Fossil. #The Gorgon Sisters by Emika Kida. Unlocked by completing the quest Looks Can Kill. #Goddess of Fertility by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Cyclops Problems. #Cooperation at Work by Emika Kida. Unlocked by completing the quest Breach Gargoyle Gate. #Angel of Destiny by Yukiko Hirai. Unlocked by completing the quest Family Matters. #Ill-Tempered Beast by Emika Kida. Unlocked by completing the quest A Beast Most Foul. #Homunculus by Haruka Kawamura. Unlocked by completing the quest Unnatural Life. #Anna Bonnie: Pirate, Legend by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Myth Buster. #Fallen Angel by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Contract Renegotiations. #Princess Meriad, the Martyr by SHIGATAKE. Unlocked by completing the quest Bear Witness. #Fighter Epilogue by Emika Kida. Unlocked by beating the game with the Fighter. #Amazon Epilogue by Emika Kida. Unlocked by beating the game with the Amazon. #Dwarf Epilogue by Emika Kida. Unlocked by beating the game with the Dwarf. #Elf Epilogue by Emika Kida. Unlocked by beating the game with the Elf. #Sorceress Epilogue by Emika Kida. Unlocked by beating the game with the Sorceress. #Wizard Epilogue by Emika Kida. Unlocked by beating the game with the Wizard. #Three Goddesses by Takafumi Noma. Unlocked by beating the game on Infernal difficulty. Navigation Category:Miscellaneous